


You Play Your Game, And I'll Play Mine

by LuminaryGold



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Check-ins are sexy as hell, Cuddles, Dom George, Edging, George is a a bit of an ass and Dream loves it, Kissing, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Sub Dream, Tapping System, Teasing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaryGold/pseuds/LuminaryGold
Summary: Dream's trying out some new video games that he and George may want to play together later, but George has some ideas for another game they could play more immediately.~~~~~~~Dream finally notices George’s presence when the brunet rests his chin against the top of the blond’s head. “Whatchya doing?” George asks his boyfriend as he brings a hand up to stroke Dream’s hair, watching the game on the screen.Dream jumps slightly, startled at George’s sudden appearance. As soon as he feels the contact with his head, he relaxes and replies, “Just trying out some shooters, thought they might be fun for us to play together later.”Unbeknownst to Dream, George’s lips shift into a smirk as he drops his hand from Dream’s hair down to his collarbone. “Hmm… That does look fun. Mind showing me how it works?” George starts gently running his hand along the upper part of Dream’s chest in a soft caress.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 345





	You Play Your Game, And I'll Play Mine

The last rays of late afternoon sunlight peek through the curtains to the bedroom Dream shares with his boyfriend George. In one corner of the room rests two desks, both equipped with gaming PC setups and sturdy chairs. At one of the chairs sits Dream, relaxed in his seat and playing a shooter game on his computer, wearing a plain t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He doesn’t wear headphones, and instead the game’s sounds come quietly from the PC’s speakers. Dream’s too absorbed in his gaming to notice the bedroom door creak open, or to turn his attention to George entering the room with a smile on his face, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants of his own.

Dream finally notices George’s presence when the brunet rests his chin against the top of the blond’s head. “Whatchya doing?” George asks his boyfriend as he brings a hand up to stroke Dream’s hair, watching the game on the screen.

Dream jumps slightly, startled at George’s sudden appearance. As soon as he feels the contact with his head, he relaxes and replies, “Just trying out some shooters, thought they might be fun for us to play together later.”

Unbeknownst to Dream, George’s lips shift into a smirk as he drops his hand from Dream’s hair down to his collarbone. “Hmm… That does look fun. Mind showing me how it works?” George starts gently running his hand along the upper part of Dream’s chest in a soft caress.

Involuntarily sighing at the gentle touch, Dream starts explaining the game to George, giving him visual examples as he plays. As Dream explains and demonstrates, George keeps running his hand along Dream’s chest, eventually bringing his other hand down to join the first one. After a few minutes, Dream’s face starts to turn flushed and he tilts his head back into George’s neck with a near-whine. “Ge-orge…” Dream draws out, “What are y-”

George cuts him off by bringing his lips down next to Dream’s ear. “Shh. You wanted us to play together, right?” His voice is a low, dangerous whisper that sends pleasant chills down Dream’s spine. “You keep playing your game, and I’ll play mine.” When Dream’s hands falter over his controls, George whispers, “Play your game, Dreamie.”

Feeling a jab of warmth growing in his stomach at the command, Dream tries turning his attention back to his game, just barely saving his character from being taken down. He lets out a quiet moan as George places slow kisses behind his ear, trailing down his neck.

Dream has a hard time keeping his focus on his video game, with George’s hands dancing first along his chest and moments later his sides like electric sparks. His lips running down his neck to meet his collarbone, sucking, nipping, visibly marking Dream as own. Arousal grows even stronger in his groin as George places a particularly hard nip on his skin, moaning lowly as George then runs his tongue gently along the mark in silent apology at the roughness.

“G- George…” Dream whimpers as a hand is run across his stomach, a fingertip barely ghosting over his quickly forming hardness. George shushes him by planting a kiss to the corner of his mouth, kissing him while still allowing him to see his computer monitor.

George whispers, “You’re doing good Dreamie,” as he takes hold of the tie at Dream’s sweatpants waistband, “just keep playing.” Undoing the tie, George continues to place kisses along Dream’s neck and collarbone, wrapping himself around the chair to reach previously untouched areas of Dream’s skin. Once Dream’s sweatpants are undone, George removes a hand from Dream’s body to undo his own, and then lets them fall to the floor before stepping right out of them. He’s not wearing any underwear underneath, and arousal is starting to pool in his own groin as well. 

Kneeling down at Dream’s side, he brings his head down to Dream’s waist and latches his teeth onto Dream’s sweatpants waistband, hooking his thumbs under it near his sides. With a gasp, Dream loses control of his game character and casts a wide eyed look down at George, who’s paused at the sounds of Dream’s keyboard abruptly falling silent. “You’re not playing.” George mutters through the fabric between his teeth. Dream keeps looking down at George for a few more moments, breath hitching in his throat at the sight, before gazing back up at his computer monitor and resuming gameplay.

George has pulled Dream’s sweatpants and boxers down just far enough to allow his cock to spring free, now fully hard and aching for attention. Having just finished the round of his game, Dream looks down at George with half-lidded eyes, filled with lust. He slowly brings a hand down to lace his fingers through George’s hair when he looks up into Dream’s green eyes. “Start another round.” George commands, voice almost too quiet to be heard. Dream gasps slightly as George ghosts another touch over his cock while he begins another round of his game.

In one fluid motion, George stands upright, swings a leg over Dream, sits on his lap, and leans over next to ear while wrapping his arms around his neck. Dream pulls his arms back momentarily to allow George to sit on him. “If you can play one more game without moving an inch, I’ll make sure you enjoy it.” George murmurs, accompanied with a slight nip to the shell of Dream’s ear. “Not a single word out of your pretty mouth, either.” He bites lightly at Dream’s earlobe, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. Other than the involuntary sigh that comes with the shudder, Dream remains silent. “Good Dreamie, so pretty and quiet.” George mutters as he places a kiss to the underside of Dream’s jawline.

Pulling away from Dream’s neck, George reaches behind him and off to the side, blindly looking for the handle to Dream’s desk drawer. He fumbles with the handle for a moment before pulling it open, and puts a hand inside, feeling around for the bottle of lube he knows Dream keeps in the drawer. George quickly wraps his fingers around the bottle, and brings it into his line of sight. He quickly flips the cap open, squeezes some out onto his fingers, and puts the bottle back into the drawer behind him. Dream lets out a gasp as George’s lubed fingers start running along his cock, coating him with the lube. He can barely hold back a moan as George strokes him, and George smiles at how he’s already riling his boyfriend up.

Once he’s sufficiently coated Dream’s cock, George slowly raises his hips while wrapping arms around his neck again, and carefully sinks himself down onto Dream, having already stretched himself out just a few minutes before coming into their bedroom. George moans next to Dream’s ear as the pressure from Dream’s cock fills him up, and Dream chokes back a moan of his own as the warm tightness of George’s insides wrap around him. Not being used to having Dream inside of him, usually being the one doing the fucking, George blinks back the slight discomfort he feels as he buries his face into Dream’s shoulder. “F- fuck…” George murmurs into Dream’s shoulder, sitting still to allow himself to adjust.

Dream takes his hand from his computer mouse and gently rests it against George’s side, just under his ribs. He taps George’s side once, their silent code for asking if the other is okay. In response, George taps Dream’s upper back once, _”I’m fine.”_ the brief gesture says. Dream lovingly runs his hand along George’s side for a few moments before going back to doing what he was ordered to do, resuming his game.

Several long, intimate moments later, George rolls his hips once slowly, groaning as Dream’s cock brushes against his prostate. It takes everything in Dream’s power to keep from bringing his hands down to George’s slender waist and helping him ride his cock. Instead, Dream bites his lower lip and continues playing his game, keyboard strokes becoming harsher than they need to be as he attempts to get through the round.

Letting out a long moan, George brings his hips up and back down on Dream again, lacing one hand into his hair as he tilts his head back and to the side, still allowing Dream to see his computer screen. Dream bites his lower lip to keep his own moans down, fingers fumbling along his keyboard. He gasps lightly as George brings his lips to his ear and purrs, “Oh _Dreamie_ , do you realize just how good you are?” George brings himself down on Dream’s cock again, moving slightly faster this time. “You fill me right up, so perfect, so- _ahhh_ , fucking pretty.” Dream shudders in pleasure at the moans and compliments whispered in his ear, and at the feeling of George’s tight insides wrapped around his cock.

George continues to fuck himself on Dream, pace growing faster, while Dream’s forced to stay still and quiet and attempt to focus on his game if he wants this pleasure to keep going. Dream can feel his dick starting to twitch as George thrusts himself down particularly hard, accompanied with a loud moan _right_ in his ear. Breathing heavily, Dream feels the warmth in his stomach growing, bubbling closer to the surface, and then… George falls still, burying his face into Dream’s flushed neck.

Whimpering at the sudden loss of stimulation, Dream almost loses control of his game character while he attempts to grind his hips up into George. George responds with a harsh nip to the now sensitive skin of his neck. “Didn’t I tell you not to move until you’re done your game?” George asks, voice a low and dangerous whisper. “Unless, you don’t _want_ to get off tonight, that is?”

Tensing his muscles, willing his hips to stop moving, Dream whimpers softly again as he fumbles with his keyboard. Hearing the clicking of the keyboard resume, George murmurs, “Good Dreamie. Just sit still.” He starts pressing gentle kisses to Dream’s neck, much softer than the nip he gave moments ago. “You’re so pretty.” George murmurs into Dream’s neck, and he whines at the compliment, leaning his head against George’s as he continues to trail kisses along his neck.

George rests still for a few more moments, waiting for Dream to come back from the edge. Eventually, he rolls his hips up with a long moan next to Dream’s ear, eliciting a shudder from his boyfriend underneath him. As he continues to slowly ride up and down along Dream’s cock, George mutters, “ _Fuck_ you feel so good Dreamie…” He turns his head to look behind him at Dream’s computer screen to check on his game’s progress as his pace grows faster again. Turning back to Dream, George moans again as Dream’s cock rubs against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, taking pleasure in how Dream’s facial expression is tense from holding back his own moans.

Within minutes, George can feel Dream’s dick twitching inside of him and his muscles tensing up again, and George falls still on Dream’s dick again. Dream’s whimpers come higher pitched this time, whole body stiff as he tries and fails to keep his hips from bucking up into George on top of him. George tries to ignore the throbbing in his aching, neglected cock as he runs his fingers across the back of Dream’s neck and through his hair. “Shhh…” He coos, “you’re almost done your game.” He places a kiss just behind Dream’s ear. “Finish that, and then I’ll ride you so good you won’t be able to get out of this chair.” Dream’s breath hitches in his throat, and George smirks as he hears him fumble and lose control of the keyboard.

Before Dream can recover his game’s controls, George rolls his hips again, slowly, savouring the feeling of Dream’s cock moving inside of him. A faint moan just barely escapes Dream’s closed lips, the sound sending a pleasant shudder through George. Slower this time, George continues to ride along Dream’s cock, planting soft kisses across his neck accompanied by moans, while Dream fumbles his way through the remainder of his game, his mind fuzzy with pleasure.

Eventually, George hears the sounds of Dream’s game finishing, and he comes to a stop again, sitting upright to gaze into Dream’s eyes, arms wrapped loosely around the tops of his shoulders. “You did great, Dreamie.” George murmurs as he leans in for a kiss. “You stayed still and quiet the whole time.” George gently kisses him again, and Dream unconsciously brings his hands down to George’s waist as he closes his eyes. Voice lowering, he asks, “Since you were such a good, pretty boy, what do you want now?”

Unable to contain his desire any more, Dream whines, “You- you said you’d ride m- me so good I wouldn’t… be able to stand up… Ride me George, _please_ , you said I was good _please_.”

George smiles warmly at Dream as he rolls his hips, loving how Dream absolutely _melts_ into the chair beneath him with a long moan. “You were so good, you deserve it.” He says softly as he rolls his hips again. As he continues riding on Dream’s cock, Dream quickly turns into whimpering mess, bucking his hips up into George as he grips his waist, head thrown back and eyes closed, and moaning loudly at the feeling of George’s warmth running along his dick.

Reaching down, George finally wraps his hand around his aching cock and strokes it harshly in time with his bouncing up and down. He leans his head against Dream’s shoulder, thrusting down harder onto Dream as warm arousal bubbles stronger and stronger in his own abdomen, Dream’s cock striking his sensitive spot square on. “ _Ahhh…_ ” George moans, “Fuck, Dreamie, so _fucking_ good…” At the praise, he feels Dream’s fingers clench into his sides and his hips start stuttering as he feels Dream release inside of him. The added pressure of Dream’s release pushes George over the edge, and finishes with a loud, long moan of incoherent babbling, his release splattering onto Dream’s shirt.

Breathing heavily, George pulls his head from Dream’s shoulder and looks at his boyfriend, and sees him with his head tilted back and mouth slightly open in noiseless euphoria, his dick still twitching slightly inside of George. George trails the hand that’s on Dream’s back along his shoulder and down to his chest. “Dreamie… are you okay?” He asks softly, surprised by Dream’s silence. Dream sits still for a few moments before softly tapping his finger on George’s side once. _”I’m okay.”_

George smiles at his handiwork that is Dream’s content, sleepy expression. He gazes at his boyfriend for a few moments before murmuring, “We should clean ourselves up.” Dream just nods softly in response. With a quiet ‘pop’, George carefully pulls himself off of Dream’s cock, and goes off to find some towels, doing his best to keep the release that’s starting to drip down his thighs from falling to the floor.

Several minutes later, the pair are cleaned up and the dirtied clothes are in the hamper in the corner of the room. George has helped Dream put on a fresh pair of sweatpants, and he’s put his own back on. Now, George sits on Dream’s lap again, laying against Dream’s chest and stroking his hair with one hand while Dream slowly rubs George’s back, both men shirtless and taking comfort in each other’s warmth.

“That felt so good.” George murmurs into Dream’s chest, and is met with a pleased hum in response. George sighs at the feeling of Dream’s chest rumbling under him with the hum. “I love you Dream.”

“Love you too George…” Dream whispers sleepily, hand starting to slowly slide down George’s back. Within a few moments, Dream’s arms have fallen to the sides as he falls asleep, content smile on his face. Sleep starts to tug at George as well, and he drifts off to the sound of Dream’s heartbeat in his ear and the feeling of his soft hair between his fingers.


End file.
